The present invention relates to drug delivery systems, and in particular to pharmaceutical compositions for the improved delivery of hydrophobic compounds.
Hydrophobic therapeutic agents, i.e., therapeutic compounds having poor solubility in aqueous solution, present difficult problems in formulating such compounds for effective administration to patients. A well-designed formulation must, at a minimum, be capable of presenting a therapeutically effective amount of the hydrophobic compound to the desired absorption site, in an absorbable form. Even this minimal functionality is difficult to achieve when delivery of the hydrophobic therapeutic agent requires interaction with aqueous physiological environments, such as gastric fluids and intestinal fluids. Pharmaceutical compositions for delivery of such hydrophobic therapeutic agents must carry the hydrophobic compound through the aqueous environment, while maintaining the hydrophobic compound in an absorbable form, and avoiding the use of physiologically harmful solvents or excipients.
A number of approaches to formulating hydrophobic therapeutic agents for oral or parenteral delivery are known. One well-known approach uses surfactant micelles to solubilize and transport the therapeutic agent. Micelles are agglomerates of colloidal dimensions formed by amphiphilic compounds under certain conditions. Micelles, and pharmaceutical compositions containing micelles, have been extensively studied and are described in detail in the literature; see, e.g., Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 17th ed. (1985), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety. In aqueous solution, micelles can incorporate hydrophobic therapeutic agents in the hydrocarbon core of the micelle, or entangled at various positions within the micelle walls. Although micellar formulations can solubilize a variety of hydrophobic therapeutic agents, the loading capacity of conventional micelle formulations is limited by the solubility of the therapeutic agent in the micelle surfactant. For many hydrophobic therapeutic agents, such solubility is too low to offer formulations that can deliver therapeutically effective doses.
Another conventional approach takes advantage of the increased solubility of hydrophobic therapeutic agents in oils (triglycerides). Hydrophobic therapeutic agents, while poorly soluble in aqueous solution, could be sufficiently lipophilic that therapeutically effective concentrations of the therapeutic agents can be prepared in triglyceride-based solvents. Thus, one conventional approach is to solubilize a hydrophobic therapeutic agent in a bioacceptable triglyceride solvent, such as a digestible vegetable oil, and disperse this oil phase in an aqueous solution. The dispersion may be stabilized by emulsifying agents and provided in emulsion form. Alternatively, the therapeutic agent can be provided in a water-free formulation, with an aqueous dispersion being formed in the in vivo gastrointestinal environment. The properties of these oil-based formulations are determined by such factors as the size of the triglyceride/therapeutic agent colloidal particles and the presence or absence of surfactant additives.
In simplest form, a triglyceride-containing formulation suitable for delivering hydrophobic therapeutic agents through an aqueous environment is an oil-in-water emulsion. Such emulsions contain the hydrophobic therapeutic agent solubilized in an oil phase which is dispersed in an aqueous environment with the aid of a surfactant. The surfactant may be present in the oil-based formulation itself, or may be a compound provided in the gastrointestinal system, such as bile salts, which are known to be in vivo emulsifying agents. The colloidal oil particles sizes are relatively large, ranging from several hundred nanometers to several microns in diameter, in a broad particle size distribution. Since the particle sizes are on the order of or greater than the wavelength range of visible light, such emulsions, when prepared in an emulsion dosage form, are visibly xe2x80x9ccloudyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmilkyxe2x80x9d to the naked eye.
Although triglyceride-based pharmaceutical compositions are useful in solubilizing and delivering some hydrophobic therapeutic agents, such compositions are subject to a number of significant limitations and disadvantages. Emulsions are thermodynamically unstable, and colloidal emulsion particles will spontaneously agglomerate, eventually leading to complete phase separation. The tendency to agglomerate and phase separate presents problems of storage and handling, and increases the likelihood that pharmaceutical emulsions initially properly prepared will be in a less optimal, less effective, and poorly-characterized state upon ultimate administration to a patient. Uncharacterized degradation is particularly disadvantageous, since increased particle size slows the rate of transport of the colloidal particle and digestion of the oil component, and hence the rate and extent of absorption of the therapeutic agent. These problems lead to poorly-characterized and potentially harmful changes in the effective dosage received by the patient. Moreover, changes in colloidal emulsion particle size are also believed to render absorption more sensitive to and dependent upon conditions in the gastrointestinal tract, such as pH, enzyme activity, bile components, and stomach contents. Such uncertainty in the rate and extent of ultimate absorption of the therapeutic agent severely compromises the medical professional""s ability to safely administer therapeutically effective dosages.
A further disadvantage of triglyceride-containing compositions is the dependence of therapeutic agent absorption on the rate and extent of lipolysis. Although colloidal emulsion particles can transport hydrophobic therapeutic agents through the aqueous environment of the gastrointestinal tract, ultimately the triglyceride must be digested and the therapeutic agent must be released in order to be absorbed through the intestinal mucosa. The triglyceride carrier is emulsified by bile salts and hydrolyzed, primarily by pancreatic lipase. The rate and extent of lipolysis, however, are dependent upon several factors that are difficult to adequately control. For example, the amount and rate of bile salt secretion affect the lipolysis of the triglycerides, and the bile salt secretion can vary with stomach contents, with metabolic abnormalities, and with functional changes of the liver, bile ducts, gall bladder and intestine. Lipase availability in patients with decreased pancreatic secretory function, such as cystic fibrosis or chronic pancreatitis, may be undesirably low, resulting in a slow and incomplete triglyceride lipolysis. The activity of lipase is pH dependent, with deactivation occurring at about pH 3, so that the lipolysis rate will vary with stomach contents, and may be insufficient in patients with gastric acid hyper-secretion. Moreover, certain surfactants commonly used in the preparation of pharmaceutical emulsions, such as polyethoxylated castor oils, may themselves act as inhibitors of lipolysis. Although recent work suggests that certain surfactant combinations, when used in combination with digestible oils in emulsion preparations, can substantially decrease the lipolysis-inhibiting effect of some common pharmaceutical surfactants (see, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,856), such formulations are still subject to the other disadvantages of pharmaceutical emulsions and triglyceride-based formulations.
Yet another approach is based on formation of xe2x80x9cmicroemulsions.xe2x80x9d Like an emulsion, a microemulsion is a liquid dispersion of oil in water, stabilized by surfactants. The microemulsion particles are smaller than those of an emulsion, rendering the microemulsion essentially optically clear. Microemulsions, however, are thermodynamically stable, and are not subject to the particle agglomeration problems of conventional emulsions. It is generally believed that microemulsions are micelle-like particles, having an essentially micellar structure but containing a distinct oil phase in the micelle xe2x80x9ccorexe2x80x9d. These micelle-like particles are often referred to as xe2x80x9cswollen micellesxe2x80x9d, a term which emphasizes their close relationship to true micellar particles. Despite their close relationship to micelles, microemulsions function quite differently in drug delivery systems. The majority of hydrophobic therapeutic agents are lipophilic, and have greater solubility in triglycerides than in surfactants. As a result, the hydrophobic therapeutic agent in a microemulsion-based delivery system is preferentially solvated in the triglyceride phase, which is in turn encapsulated in the swollen micelle. The preferential partitioning in the triglyceride phase results in higher loading capacities than in comparable micelle-based systems, but at the cost of introducing into the delivery system the lipolysis-dependence and other disadvantages associated with the presence of triglycerides. In addition, the larger size of microemulsion particles, relative to true micelles, results in a slower rate of particle diffusion, and thus a slower rate of therapeutic agent absorption.
Thus, there is a need for pharmaceutical compositions that overcome the limitations of conventional micelle formulations, but without suffering from the disadvantages of triglyceride-containing formulations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions capable of solubilizing therapeutically effective amounts of hydrophobic therapeutic agents.
It is another object of the invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions that are homogeneous and thermodynamically stable.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions having a small and narrow particle size distribution.
It is still another object of the invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions of a hydrophobic therapeutic agent that are not dependent upon lipolysis for bioabsorption.
It is still another object of the invention to provide methods of treating a patient with a hydrophobic therapeutic agent.
It is still another object of the invention to provide less greasy pharmaceutical compositions for topical/transdermal delivery.
In accordance with these and other objects and features, the present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions for improved delivery of hydrophobic therapeutic agents. In one embodiment, the present invention provides a triglyceride-free pharmaceutical composition including a hydrophobic therapeutic agent and a carrier. The carrier includes a hydrophilic surfactant and a hydrophobic surfactant in amounts such that upon dilution with an aqueous solution such as simulated gastrointestinal fluids the carrier forms a clear aqueous dispersion of the hydrophilic and hydrophobic surfactants containing the hydrophobic therapeutic agent.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a clear aqueous dispersion containing a hydrophilic surfactant, a hydrophobic surfactant and a hydrophobic therapeutic agent. The dispersion is substantially free of triglycerides.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a triglyceride-free pharmaceutical composition which includes a hydrophilic surfactant and a hydrophobic surfactant in amounts such that upon dilution with an aqueous solution a clear aqueous dispersion is formed, a first amount of a hydrophobic therapeutic agent solubilized in the clear aqueous dispersion, and a second amount of the hydrophobic therapeutic agent that remains non-solubilized but dispersed.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to methods of increasing the rate and/or extent of absorption of hydrophobic therapeutic agents by administering to a patient a pharmaceutical composition of the present invention.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.